A beverage (e.g., which may be largely composed of water) may be a drink specifically prepared for human consumption. The beverage may include both an alcoholic beverage (e.g., a wine, a beer, a vodka, etc.) and a non-alcoholic beverage (e.g., a cola, a juice, a shake, etc.). There may be a large number of companies (e.g., and/or individuals) producing at least one type of the beverage.
Unlike the companies, the individuals may have some difficulty to concoct a beverage product on their own because the individuals may lack means (e.g., an expertise, a resource, a capital, a facility, etc.) necessary to prepare the beverage product. In addition, the individuals may also encounter problems in obtaining feedbacks from potential consumers of the beverage product (e.g., thus preventing the individuals from exploiting a commercial opportunity with the beverage product).
Among the large number of companies, a company may encounter a challenge when the company launches a new beverage product (e.g., which may contain ingredients slightly different from an existing beverage product and/or which may be an entirely new type of beverage product). For the company, it may be essential to obtain meaningful responses reacting to the new beverage product in regards to features (e.g., a price, a quality, a design of a container, and other features) of the new beverage product. Among the features of the new beverage product, the price may be set by the company based on an evaluation of the company on a target market. However, the price may not meet expectations of consumers of the new product (e.g., thus failing to draw interests of the consumers in the new product).
In another context, the price may be set by experts (e.g., a beverage tasting expert and/or a market researcher) hired by the company. However, hiring the experts may incur an extra cost for the company and/or may not guarantee a validity of findings by the experts when the experts (e.g., hired to do the findings) are few in numbers. In yet another context, some members of the general public may be invited to participate in the evaluation of the new product. Nevertheless, the evaluation done by the some members may not be accurate because the some members may not exert enough effort to do the evaluation (e.g., especially when the some members do not care for the new beverage product) and/or may lack an expertise to properly evaluate the new beverage product.